


details

by latenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Oikawa makes it hard to do homework sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	details

There are a number of things that Iwaizumi notices about Oikawa; little details that he spends far too much time thinking over, namely: the small curtains of curly hair the fall into his eyes; how he worries at his lower lips in concentration, teeth digging into the flesh too hard; his shoulder, exposed from his loose shirt, smooth skin over strong, sharp bone; the satisfied sigh that escapes his lips when he figures out a problem; long, slender fingers twirling the pencil with practiced dexterity. 

Such insignificant features shouldn’t warrant this much focus from him, but the importance of it all is magnified ten-fold when it’s Oikawa, right beside him, even when he’s doing something as mundane as homework. Almost on its own, his hand reaches out, brushes away Oikawa’s bangs and the other glances at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," Iwaizumi mumbles in his embarrassment. Oikawa laughs at the red tips of his ears and he flushes even harder, punching his setter softly in the arm.

"You’re so unexpectedly shy," he says. The fondness in his voice makes Iwaizumi’s chest stir.

"And you’re still annoying, as expected," he shoots back without any bite. Oikawa laughs again and scoots closer to his side. He snatches up Iwaizumi’s paper, quickly glancing it over.

"You haven’t written anything at all. What were you doing?" He smiles, the curve of his mouth teasing. "You weren’t thinking dirty things now were you?"

He flushes more, if possible, and snatches back his paper, avoiding Oikawa’s gaze.

"I was staring at you."  _A little too creepy,_  he thinks. “Just thinking about you.”  _Way embarrassing_. “About how nice you look…”  _Way, way embarrassing_.

There’s no response from Oikawa, only a surprised stare at his honesty, his cheeks pink and mouth parted.

"J-Just you know," Iwaizumi stammers out in his embarrassment. "I like the small things that you don’t notice about yoursel- Stop staring at me like that!"

"But that was so romantic, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa beams at him and nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck. "So honest, so cute…when did you become so cute, huh?"

Iwaizumi reaches a hand up to pet his hair, running his fingers through the soft curls. “Just get back to work.”

Oikawa wraps his arms around his waist, clings to him tightly. "Not until you give me 100 kisses!" he demands.

"That’s too many!"

"Fifty?"

"Get back to work."

"Twenty? Ten? Just kiss me Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa leans close to his face, watching him with pleading eyes. There’s no choice but to give in, he thinks, as he pecks Oikawa gently. Not that he minds much. Not that he minds at all, really.

He tries not to think too much about Oikawa’s lips when they’re working again.


End file.
